Searching
by Jackie Finch
Summary: It's three years after the final battle, and Yoite hasn't been seen since. Miharu is set on finding his friend, and he brings Yukimi along for the ride, but what they find in Tokyo may shock them.
1. Chapter 1

Miharu looked out the train window, sighing deeply for the hundredth time since the start of the trip. The Japanese scenery flew by outside, a blur reflected in the boy's big green eyes.

"Just like your mother," his grandmother had said when she left Miharu at the train station. Miharu squinted and focused his eyes on his reflection on the train window.

He almost thought he saw Asahi looking back at him instead of his own reflection.

Miharu was jarred out of his thoughts when the train compartment door slid open with a swoosh.

Yukimi stood in the doorway holding a food tray holding two salads and a small bag of chips.

The blonde sat down on the seat across from the boy and popped the lid off of one of the salad containers. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking out the window towards the faint lights of the Fuma village, fading into the background. He glared at bit when he thought about where he was going, and especially who he was going there with.

"I still can't believe you talked me into doing this, kid. If you ask me, we were perfectly fine living with the Fuma ninja in the village. But no, that life wasn't enough for you."

Miharu gave Yukimi an apathetic look out of the corner of his eye. Yukimi deepened his glare, earning a small smile from Miharu.

"You want to know, too, though. I know you do. Even if you refuse to say it." Miharu said suddenly.

The kid's voice took Yukimi off guard. He looked away from Miharu and back out the rain-streaked window.

The thing that annoyed Yukimi the most was the Miharu was exactly right. He did want to know. He was dying to know. He had secretly been wanting to take this trip for the last three years, but had never worked up the courage.

Miharu was the perfect excuse for Yukimi to go to Tokyo.

"Yukimi..." Miharu said softly after a few minutes of listening to the rain fall on the train's metal roof.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell the others where we were going?" he asked.

Yukimi remembered the exact moment when he had told Kotaro, Raimei, Koichi, and their obnoxious bed-head sensei about he and Miharu's departure. They had been less than enthusiastic about it, but had grudgingly allowed the two to leave in peace.

_Inside, they all want to know too,_ Yukimi thought.

"Yeah, I told them. But I was wondering, why didn't you tell them yourself?"

Miharu shrugged.

"Didn't want to, that's all."

Yukimi rolled his eyes and went back to his salad.

_I may never get a straight answer from that brat as long as I live,_ he thought.

"Can I have my salad?" a voice made Yukimi's head turn back to Miharu.

"What?"

"I said, can I have my salad? I'm hungry."

Yukimi reached over to the tray and handed Miharu the remaining container. The boy leisurely took off the container and proceeded to eat it's contents.

Suddenly, another question came to Yukimi's mind as he watched Miharu eat. He paused in the middle of a bite and regarded the boy. At sixteen years old, he cad come far since the first time Yukimi had met him. Miharu was tall now.

_Almost as tall as Yoite..._Yukimi's mind told him.

But he shut the thought out.

_Let's not think about this now, Yukimi, _the man told himself.

But he still needed to ask Miharu his question.

"Miharu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the boy answered around a mouthful of lettuce.

"What...what are you going to do if...if we don't end up getting what we came for?"

Miharu stopped chewing. He swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed.

"Let's not think about this now, Yukimi." the boy said. The sudden fierce look in his eye surprised him.

"Alright, I'm just making sure you'll-"

"We'll find him, Yukimi. We're going to find Yoite."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got my first review, and I am happy about it! Thank you so much (you know who you are!)**

**Sorry if updates are slow, but my schedule for writing seems to dislike me. I'll try to update as frequently as humanly possible!**

**Enjoy!**

Yoite took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it out the open window of the cramped van.

"Shit..." he cursed.

"Yo, boss, you ok?" a gruff voice came from beside him. Yoite looked over to see one of his gunman, Yun, extending a lit cigarette to him.

Yoite took his hand off the steering wheel long enough to grab the object and stick it between his teeth.

"Thanks."

Yun smiled a crooked smile at his superior as he fumbled with a button on his jacket.

"Any time. How far are we from the city, man, I'm tired."

Yoite turned his head and looked out the windshield. The sky was dark, and the street leading to Tokyo was lit only with dim streetlamps and the headlights of passing cars.

"About...twenty minutes, I'd say."

"Whatever. Hopefully, the next job won't involve this much damn driving."

Yoite threw up his hands in frustration.

"Look, the sooner you stop bitching, the faster I drive. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Yoite narrowed his eyes and kept driving towards the city lights.

A shattering noise sounded out from the back of the van, and Yoite's eyes shot up to look in the rear-view mirror. Two of his snipers were sitting cross-legged on the dirty van floor, a broken beer bottle sitting between them. The tow men were laughing insanely, and Yoite could easily infer that they had been drinking, and more than just one beer. A quick glance at the surrounding floor revealed four more empty containers, and Yoite rolled hi eyes and went back to driving.

_They're better that nothing, Yoite. They're better than doing this all by yourself again._ Yoite thought. He smirked as he thought the last bit. _At least they're all under you._

His thoughts were interrupted by Yun's astonished tone.

"Wow...there it is..." the man said in awe.

Yoite looked up from the road long enough to let out a small gasp.

There was Tokyo, sitting before their van like a landscape photograph, the perfect urban panorama.

"Yeah...there it is." he whispered, half to himself.

The windshield was suddenly smudged with droplets of water that obscured Yoite's view. He realized that it had begun to rain, and, without looking down, he found the button on the door that closed and locked the windows. The sound of the windows closing him off from the outside world filled Yoite's ears, and he sighed.

A piece of black hair fell in front of his eye, and Yoite ran his fingers through his choppy black hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. He turned on the windshield wipers, and watched them swish back and forth across the glass.

Yoite's partially-tattooed hands flexed on the leather-covered steering wheel, and laughed to himself.

_Only three years ago, I wouldn't have even asked Yukimi if I could drive the car..._

Yoite patted the leather wallet in his jacket pocket, which held about seven hundred dollars and his driver's license.

Over the pounding of the rain outside, Yoite heard a distant train whistle.

"The Trans-Asian railway comes in to Tokyo...I'd forgotten."

"What was that?' Yun said. Yoite had forgotten that the paunchy man had even been sitting in the seat next to his.

"Talking to myself Yun."

The man rolled his eyes and took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Saayyy..." the man drawled, the alcohol thickening his voice. "You seem reeeeally uptight this evenin'."

Yoite clenched his jaw and allowed himself an eye-roll.

"Ya want one, boss?" Yun slurred.

Yoite looked at his companion through the corner of his eye. The man was holding an open beer towards him.

Knowing that the next ten minutes were going to be long without the drink, Yoite snatched the bottle away and took a swig.

**Sorry it's short, but I had to go and continue on with my non-nerdy alter-ego (seriously, my friends all think I like to watch Pretty Little Liars.)**

** And, just to make this an official fanfic, Nabari No Ou is not associated with me in any way.**

** Review. It makes my soul blossom into more chapters.**

** Ta ta!**


End file.
